herofandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Kaname
Madoka Kaname, the protagonist and title character, is a gentle and friendly 14 year old girl. Living an ordinary life, Madoka has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day she had a dream of a mysterious girl who was fighting an ominous creature. The next day, Homura Akemi, the girl from her dream, came to her class as a transfer student. Plot Madoka is a 14-year-old girl who comes from a loving family. Her life changes when she encounters the magical girl Homura and the familiar Kyubey, who offers to transform her into a magical girl. She sees herself as a person without special qualities or talents, and after seeing Mami fighting against witches, aspires to become a magical girl like her. She is a kind and gentle person that is averse to fighting. She hopes that the magical girls will support each other, sometimes even putting her own life at risk to help them. After witnessing Mami's death, she grows uncertain about becoming a magical girl, growing ever more hesitant as the true cost of the role is revealed to her. In previous timelines, Madoka became a magical girl in a pink dress wielding a rose-topped bow and arrow. However, every time, she was either killed or transformed into a witch named Kriemhild Gretchen, one that became ever more powerful with each time reset centered around her fate. After being shown the suffering of magical girls throughout history, Madoka decides upon her wish: she contracts to prevent them from becoming witches when they are at their limits. The laws of the universe are rewritten such that at the moment that a soul gem becomes black with anguish, Madoka appears and purifies it before the magical girl passes on. As a result of this wish, she becomes an omniscient savior that exists for all time, leaving only Homura with the memory of her human existence. Trivia *The characters of her last name mean "deer" (鹿) and "eye"(目), respectively. *Her last name can also be used as a first name. *Her last name sounds the same as (要), a word which means "keystone" or "hub". *Her first name is written in hiragana which has no particular meaning. However, when written in kanji, it can mean "round" or "tranquil" (円). *Madoka owns many stuffed animals in her room. *Madoka and Mami are the only Magical Girls known who are never seen having a mark on any of their fingernails. Homura, Kyoko and Sayaka all have marks on their left middle fingers, matching the shape of the emblem of their respective Soul Gem. *Madoka is never seen with her Soul Gem in a ring form. *Madoka loves cats like Homura. *Aoi Yuuki (Madoka's VA) really likes Kyoko and she claimed that Kyoko is her wife. You can hear her confession in the Magical Girls Tea Party bonus CD. **In the commentary for Episode 5 Aoi Yuki declares her love for Kyoko and desires to marry her. Ai Nonaka questions her choice and informs her all she ever does is eat. Aoi Yuki is ok with this and declares she would just adjust. ***In same comentary Chiwa Saitou sounds annoyed, some suggested perhaps she is jealous. But the question is, jealous of whom? **Aoi Yuuki goes even more gaga for Kyoko in the audio commentaries for Episode 7: "The one I love, it's Kyoko-tan." "Kyoko-tan is the absolute best!" "it's like she isn't trying to be cool, but she's still REALLY cool." ** In the "C81 Aniplex Madoka Special Talk CD", not even two minutes has passed and Aoi Yuki's already fangirling over Kyoko-tan~ *Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) is trying to form her own harem *Urobuchi in his audio commentary on BD/DVD 3 explains that he felt like Aoi Yuki was born for the role of Madoka. What he means is that she doesn't force herself into the role of becoming her character and she leaves the impression of being a natural airhead, but in a good way. * Madoka's last form is known as Ultimate Madoka. Prior to this information, fans called her form "MadoKami", Godoka, or Goddess Madoka. **In one of the original artwork designs, it is noted that Madoka is holding a shinai sword or a bow. *Madoka is a Grade A Zettai Ryouiki in her school uniform *Official information indicates that Madoka was born in October 3, making her a Libra. *Wehihihi ♥ "ウェヒヒヒヒ" is an onomatopoeia for Madoka's trademark laughter. Gallery Regular Girl Op_ep6_vs_ep5.jpg|Madoka x Madoka in the opening animation Madoka_night_clothes.jpg|Closeup of sleepy-eyed Madoka in the OP Kaname-madoka.jpg Screenshot_madoka_fascinating.jpg Madoka-loveletter.png|Madoka daydreaming about getting a love letter. Madoka-ponytail.jpg|Madoka with a ponytail 464082.jpg|Madoka is upset Madoka_Sketch.jpg|A self-portrait. Drawing is one of Madoka's hobbies. Madoka_hands.jpg|Closeup of Madoka's hands in Episode 10 (TBS version), Timeline 1, when she is walking Homura to the nurse's office. She is known to be contracted by then. Note no Soul Gem ring or fingernail mark. 340798-madoka.jpg Kaname_Madoka.png Ep6_madoka_long_hair.jpg Puella111_000108.jpg Puella112_000272-1.jpg Puella110_000043.jpg Puella111_000292.jpg Magical Girl Madoka-dodging.jpg|Madoka dodging wheels 800px-Madoka-multishot.jpg|Madoka using Multi-Shot 800px-Madoka_hands_2.jpg|Madoka is purifying Homura's Soul Gem in Episode 10's Timeline 3. Again, note no fingernail mark. 800px-Madoka-mahou-shoujo.jpg|Madoka Kaname, Total Badass. 800px-Mahou-shoujo-madoka-magika-10-mbs-x264-1920x1080-mp4-00001.jpg 800px-Mahou-shoujo-madoka-magica-10-large-06.jpg|You're gonna get befriended! 800px-Madoka.png 800px-Puella112_000091.jpg 411px-Tumblr_lk2ccuqv5G1qb7j0bo1_1280.jpg 800px-Madokamercy.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h50m38s0.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h51m14s99.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h51m45s157.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h51m48s189.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h51m54s246.jpg 800px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-08-16h51m59s46.jpg Madokas-arrow.jpg|A close-up of Madoka's arrow Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Archers Category:Heroines Category:Schoolgirls Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Pure of heart Category:The Messiah Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:Puella Magi Heroes Category:Heroes who can survive in space Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:The Chosen One Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Big Good